conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Columbia
:This country is part of the Altverse universe. ) Королевство Колумбия ( ) |image_flag = Modern_Burgundy_(Pax_Columbia)-1-.png |image_coat = Tsardom_of_Kamenia_(CoA).png |national_motto = Deus et Rex |national_anthem = Columbia, We Defend Thee! |image_map = Location_of_Columbia_(world_map).png |map_width = 275px |capital = Lavonia |largest_city = Lavonia |official_languages = , , |regional_languages = , , , , , |ethnic_groups = 79% White 17% Asian 1.9% Native 1.2% Black 0.9% Mixed/Other |demonym = Columbian |government_type = Federal parliamentary constitutional monarchy |leader_title1 = Monarch |leader_name1 = Louis III |leader_title2 = Chancellor |leader_name2 = Maximilien De Villiers (C) |leader_title3 = Deputy Chancellor |leader_name3 = Gilles Jacquemoud (C) |leader_title4 = Senatorial President |leader_name4 = Potap Levkin (I) |sovereignty_type = Independence from the and |established_event1 = Declared |established_date1 = August 15, 1837 |established_event3 = Treaty of New Archangel |established_date3 = June 3, 1840 |established_event2 = Coronation of Alexander I |established_date2 = April 29, 1841 |established_event4 = Current Constitution |established_date4 = October 10, 1929 |area_rank = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |percent_water = |population_estimate = |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |utc_offset = |utc_offset_DST = |DST = |drives_on = right |cctld = |calling_code = +1 |upper_house = Council of States |lower_house = National Assembly |currency = Royal Note |currency_code = CRN|membership = |legislature = Senate |religion = Church of Columbia}} Columbia, officially the Kingdom of Columbia ( : Royaume de Columbia, : Королевство Колумбия), is a nation located on the western coast of . Located west of and the , as well as being north of Sierra, it is composed of eight constituent states ruled by a constitutional monarch over a . During the early 18th century, French fled west to the shores of what is now Lavonia to avoid religious persecution by a predominantly nation, as well as settle a new society out west. The Huguenots became a somewhat isolationist, yet militaristic, society during much of the century to avoid conflict with the French or Spanish colonial empires. Known for their abilities to live off the land, as well as bringing European weapons to their land, the Lavonians expanded as far Oregon to the rest of modern-day Victoria by 1763. Between the and the , the Lavonians took on a cultural identity of being known Columbians, derived from the personification of the region by the British. By the end of the Napoleonic Wars, Britain decided to use Columbia as a place to exile many French revolutionaries such as and his family. Anglo-Russian expansionism saw to the Columbians' lifestyle being interfered with by European imperialism. The and the nearly went to war with each other in 1828 over the control of what makes up the states of Gaul, New Brittany, and parts of New Caledonia, however they agreed to split it up along the 54th parallel, with all lands north being annexed into and the southern lands being annexed into a new British protectorate known as . The Columbians grew tired of colonial rule by 1836 and an armed rebellion broke out, led by Alexander Dubois. British colonial troops greatly underestimated the military skill of the Columbians and were frequently overrun. With American backing in both the rebellion, along with uprisings in , the British ultimately decided to let the Columbians form an independent state. The disputed lands of 1828 between Britain and Russia were immediately ceded to the Columbians per the Treaty of Lavonia, as well as American protection for 50 years. For most of the 19th century, the Columbians focused on building up their economy and expanding westward into the . With Commodore Du Toit's expedition to Hawaii, the Alyeska-Sitka Purchase in 1881, along with the Spanish-American War in which the Columbians annexed the , Columbia proved itself to be a strong North American power, with power rivaling even that of the United States. The absolutist ideology of Alexander III caused the build up of political unrest and violent within the nation, ultimately breaking out in a full-scale civil war initially between monarchists and republicans, however it ultimately broke out into a three-way civil war shortly after Phil LeBeau's establishment of the Social Republic of Columbia, causing mass distress of many communists and socialists across the nation. Ten years of bloody fighting saw the shift of power in Columbia change dramatically and eventually a monarchist victory guaranteed Louis II the throne. With the Attack on Kawela Bay and the subsequent in Sierran Hawai'i, Columbia declared war against the . Etymology History Aboriginal history arrived from at some point between 20,000 to 12,000 years ago. The migrants adapted to social structures 5,000 to 10,000 years ago. Around 5,000 years ago, groups began to focus on Colonial era :See also: Colonization of Columbia During the early to mid 1700s, French settlers moved northwest away from the in hopes of expanding further. In 1741, the settlement of Lavonia was established on what is now as a trading post. It was initially planned to be a protectorate of the French crown during the 1750s, however the delayed, and ultimately nullified, the possibilities of that happening. After the cession of Louisiana to , more French settlers migrated to Lavonia, and the first usage of the term "Columbia" was heard in a 1764 newspaper written in the city. With the migration of Europeans to the society, diseases were brought along with them, killing many natives living in Columbia. By the 1770s, more than 30% of the native population had been killed by . Columbia remained a society that was not interfered with by the British, Spanish, or Russians for most of the 18th century and the early 19th century. However, as British and Russian expeditions moved more around , the two empires lay claim in the Columbian region, which aggravated the populace. It was ultimately decided that the Russians would be allocated land in Upper Columbia, while the British would obtain the rest. The United Kingdom also refused to allow Columbians living in Lavonia to speak French and must adapt to an Anglophone lifestyle. This was initially met with , however it proved futile and escalated to armed rebellions. In 1837, Lieutenant General Alexander Dubois, who was in charge of the rebellions and formed the Independence Council of Columbia on August 14. One day later, the council announced their independence from the , officially beginning the War of Independence. War of Independence :Main article: War of Independence and first King of Columbia.]] With the formation of the Independence Council, Lieutenant General Dubois was the de facto head of the council and the patriot forces. He asked for all rebellious militias to solidify under the Independence Army in order to combat Britain in an organized and strategic manner. Once a majority of militias (most of the remaining ones were Canaanists in Idaho) were under his command, he sought the help of the in reforming the military and providing aid. The Americans sent General and Colonel in October, who instructed the Columbians on battle techniques, military drill, and instituted a better chain-of-command. Dubois, however, was somewhat objective of traditional warfare. He soon instructed his officers to teach their soldiers techniques as the British were accustomed to European warfare. Winfield Scott was not pleased with his decision, however did nothing as he feared being expelled from Columbia. One year of fighting the British and Russian Empires saw few victories to the Columbians. The Independence Army was clinging to the lands in and to the west of the and was struggling to supply itself in the winter. In December of 1837, the United States offered to fight along side the Columbians against Britain and Russia. The Americans were not directly involved in Columbia as they were busy fighting the Quebec War, however several volunteer groups were sent beginning in 1837. Dubois was very grateful for the American support and recognition of Columbia as a sovereign nation. Formation of the kingdom After the British and Russian surrender, the military government was essentially redundant and was seen as being tyrannical. Alexander Dubois called for a constitutional convention in order to successfully dissolve the Independence Council and form a more free government. Delegates from all over Columbia came to Lavonia to discuss a new constitution. Many initially believed it should be based entirely off the , however some believed doing that would make the nation a satellite of the United States. Dubois was neutral throughout the convention, however certain delegates came to the general proposing government titles for him. Francis Sauveterre came to him in January of 1841 and proposed him the title as King of Columbia. Dubois agreed, however wished not to have a lot of political power vested in him. A vote was held in February if a monarchy should be formed. A majority won the vote and it was decided that Alexander Dubois would be the first king. Alexander soon selected Francis Sauveterre as the first Chancellor and the Kingdom of Columbia was born. Post-war and cultural tensions With Russians towards the north in Alyeska and a royal family, many religious tensions arose between the Francophone populations in Lavonia and New Paris and the Russo-Columbians in the north. Alexander I, being a Protestant, wanted to stay loyal to his church, however wanted to prevent an orthodox rebellion in Alyeska. The king decided to compromise, establishing that the Protestant Church of Columbia as the official religion in the southern states of Columbia, while the Russian Orthodox Church would be the official religion in the northern states. This would settle some tensions, however the Protestant and Russian Orthodox Christians would not get along in Columbia for some time. War with Mexico :Main article: Mexican-American War After the independence of Brazoria from Mexico, the Americans and Mexicans had very unfavorable views towards each other. During the next ten years, as Brazorian and American migrants would settle into what is now Sierra, the Americans, Columbians, and Brazorians attempted to split up and annex that region of Mexico. This struck diplomatic rifts between the Mexicans and the three North American states. It wasn't until a Brazorian expedition along the Rio Grande turned violent after a force of 2,000 Mexican soldiers were encountered; bringing forth the Mexican-American War. in present-day Sierra under the leadership of Prince Louis Alexander (circa 1847)]] The President of Brazoria announced a state of war existed between Brazoria and Mexico and called on his allies to help his nation. The United States and Columbia agreed to help and assumed war with Mexico. Alexander I's son, Prince Louis Alexander, led a force of 5,000 soldiers to invade from Cascadia into San Andreas against a force of 12,000 Mexican regulars. The tactics used by the Columbians in the war of independence proved to be very successful as guerrilla tactics and perseverance shocked the Mexicans. It wasn't long until the Texan and American migrants living in San Andreas declared their independence from Mexican rule as the Republic of the San Andreas. The new republic was immediately recognized by Columbia, Texas, and the Americans. San Andreas soon raised up militias and received training by prominent Columbian military leaders. Columbia led a series of successful assaults in a drive down Mexico, taking the states of and along the way. Expansionism and immigration ]] Alexander I died in 1866 and his son inherited the throne as King Alexander II. The new king had more imperial ambitions for Columbia and ordered an expedition into the , led by Commodore Jacob Du Toit in 1870. Du Toit held hostage and forced him to sign a treaty making Hawaii a virtual protectorate of the Columbian crown. During the 1870s, Columbia received a strong influx of immigrants coming from and searching for work in the nation. Most of them would settle in Victoria, Oregon, and Cascadia and would work on the construction of the Transnational Railroad, connecting the cities of to by train. These heavy waves of Asian immigrants would give way to some aspects of East Asian architecture and culture to be incorporated in Columbia's "melting pot." Being allied to the when the was sunk near , Columbia promptly went to war with along side it's allies. The Columbians proved themselves to be a strong naval power in the Pacific and swallowed up the as a result. Within three months, the East Indies and the Philippines fell into colonial Columbian hands per the . Civil War :Main article: Columbian Civil War Throughout the reign of King Alexander III, the king decided to bring the monarchy closer to politics. He started to frequently interfere with politics within the Senate. During this time, Alexander rigged the Chancellery elections to support Royalist Napoléon Chuquet and nearly completely filling the Senate with Royalist members. This would continue until 1916, when the Senatorial President admitted to the press that most elections in Columbia were rigged by the monarchy. King Alexander was forced to admit his corruption of the Senate and was forbidden to attend any elections and meetings in the Senate. With the rise of the Social Republicans led by Phil LeBeau, Alexander's power began to wane quickly. Fearing the same fate of and the bloodier fate of , King Alexander attempted to negotiate with the Social Republicans, however his public approval was dismal. In 1921, the Chancellery elections resulted in Phil LeBeau becoming the new Chancellor in May. The king considered LeBeau a great threat to the remains of his power and soon began to assemble a small group of loyal military advisers and politicians. On 30 May, he ordered the military to arrest Chancellor LeBeau and dissolve the Senate. Alexander III was now the absolute ruler of Columbia with virtually unlimited power. , marking the beginning of the Civil War ]] The new absolutist rule was very much unpopular, leading to spontaneous uprisings across the nation. On 3 June, a protest led by many Social Republicans turned violent after rocks and garbage were hurled at police and military forces in Versailles Square. The police and military were ultimately forced to open fire on the unruly crowd, causing over a dozen republicans to be killed on site. Several other protesters were armed and fired back on the government forces, however they were overpowered. This day would become known as the Versailles Square Massacre and would be forever seen as the beginning of the Columbian Civil War. Clovis LeBeau, the younger brother of Phil LeBeau, was outraged by these attacks and called on many Social Republicans to take up arms and fight the royal government. Second World War Modern Day Geography Politics Government Columbia is a within a . States and territories States Territories Foreign Relations :Main article: Foreign relations of Columbia Military Wars and Engagements *War of Columbian Independence *Winter Revolt * * * * *Columbian Civil War * * * * ** ** *2015 Intervention in Syria Army See also: Royal Army of Columbia The Royal Army of Columbia is the oldest and largest branch of the Columbian Armed Forces. Formed by then Lieutenant General Alexander Dubois, it was the main fighting force during the war of independence and was heavily inspired by the . Navy See also: Royal Navy of Columbia Marine Corps See also: Royal Marine Corps of Columbia Air Force See also: Royal Air Force of Columbia Transportation to travel long distances across the country. ]] Columbia, due to it's mountainous terrain in the north and west, has relied mostly on railroads and airplanes for transportation. Railroads From it's independence onward, Columbia wanted to connect the northern territories to the southern states via rail. |Northeast = |East = United States |Southeast = Brazoria |South = Sierra |Southwest = |West = |Northwest = }} Category:Kingdom of Columbia Category:UR's World